User talk:Slashranger4444
Welcome Hi, welcome to WWE Wrestling Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stone Cold Steve Austin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 22:42, September 11, 2011 Hey looks like your in charge of the wwe pages, welcome Hello Yo, I wasn't the one that send you a message. JDude was the other one that left you a message. And yeah I am the creator of this wiki. --Slasher Chaos 23:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC) yeah sorry, yeah it was me, JDUDE, but hey, looks like after we each get a couple more people on our brand we do a collab. story... Slasher doesnt do anything anymore so it looks like its you and I JDUDE 10:33, September 15, 2011 (UTC) sup sup JDUDE 02:28, September 17, 2011 (UTC) SWEET Well, I had my first episode up for a long time(its not that great) but hey, once I get more people made I am doing a show tonight as a late SlaughterHouse(a brand in my company) want some of your people into the HWE universe? JDUDE 02:39, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ok I understand ya, i just wanted to know any right now cause im doing a late edition of one of my shows doesnt matter it doesnt matter, i know your letting me borrow, i was doing it to help both of our people, more characters on my company (visitors) and more people to come visit your company (isitors) k k thanks, you dont mind if a start an inter company rivalry do you First part done First match done yo answer me quick what do you think and what time are you gonna be on tommorow, im not working on anything else till tommorowJDUDE 04:16, September 17, 2011 (UTC) wait a min ok, what do u think of it and am or pm ok what bout the episode, do u like it HAPPY BIRTHDAY Yo wassup its me JDUDE, noticed you were born on spetember 18, happy bday i will fix it Yeah, i know, i need to do that, i did it for my first couple people but then forgot... lol JDUDE 01:33, September 20, 2011 (UTC), oh im thinking a relationship between My two Ace Eagle and Soaring hawk and Sexay Girl and maria, tell me if your ok with that k, set it all up, im gonna finish the show (mine) JDUDE 01:41, September 20, 2011 (UTC) genius, i knew i liked u for a reason lol nice match for mach number two, my show is done, tommorow i will post another 1JDUDE 01:54, September 20, 2011 (UTC) whats upJDUDE 22:45, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Money Meister for the Hardcorre(not hardcore) championship in an uncle match (I quit match exept loser has to say Uncle and whatever the winners name is) at Fall Hard love them, what bout mine segment I put sexay girl in a backstage segment with Soaring Hawk here is a suggestion (u dont have to do this) but I thihnk posting 1 match at a time would be better because then people wouldnt have to wait as long before you post the next matchJDUDE 23:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I know what you mean, its either you can come up with 20 ideas at once or no ideas at allJDUDE 23:31, September 21, 2011 (UTC) its fine, my announcers are in the first show of Nitrix, look it up in search, for some reason I havent used them since but, you know, go aheadJDUDE 23:36, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Chris Michaels and William Dite, both face, unless you want them to be a heel or face, its up to youJDUDE 23:41, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I made a new match type, check out my show Slaughterhouse and i did a new divas match typeJDUDE 23:56, September 21, 2011 (UTC) getting one soon, hopefully i will talk to you thenJDUDE 00:08, September 22, 2011 (UTC) wassupJDUDE 20:13, September 22, 2011 (UTC) nmice, I am making another show, but like your classified sunday, where its not its own brand, except has normal amount of matches and its own titles JDUDE 21:33, September 22, 2011 (UTC) WOO WOO WOO YOU KNOW IT Like, a complete new what happened really or just a new episode JDUDE 21:39, September 22, 2011 (UTC) WOO WOO WOO,, YOU KNOW IT nice mind if i use your people in a torunament JDUDE 22:11, September 22, 2011 (UTC) WOO WOO WOO YOU KNOW IT making first PPV, will be up match by match soon, as soon as i get first match done, check out horror house, tell me if you just love who i picked for the gmJDUDE 00:40, September 25, 2011 (UTC) noticed u havent been on muchJDUDE 22:46, September 26, 2011 (UTC) you know i so understand you, posting first ever PPVJDUDE 00:18, September 27, 2011 (UTC) WOO WOO WOO for PREZ YOU KNOW IT I have a question, should I keep ryder a mid carder or should I make him a main eventer? I dont know what I want to do with him JDUDE 23:25, September 28, 2011 (UTC) love the fanon pages, what do you think of the ppvsJDUDE 01:31, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ah, thanks, i was thinking of doing a draft soon...JDUDE 20:08, September 29, 2011 (UTC) well, i was gonna ask you, after i am done with Nitrix, i was thinking of doing the draft, Do you want people to be drafted from/to your show? JDUDE 21:48, September 29, 2011 (UTC) OK, a couple rules though for my draft, I will only give you people I want to give you (vice-versa) i think thats itJDUDE 21:52, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ummm Mr kennedy I accept I told you my first pickJDUDE 22:02, September 29, 2011 (UTC) howsoever please dont pick rapp3r, you can, but if you dont i am gonna do a big storyline with himJDUDE 22:04, September 29, 2011 (UTC) well tell me, whos your pickJDUDE 22:07, September 29, 2011 (UTC) wait, they are already on your show, i mean pick people you would like from my companyJDUDE 22:09, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ROCK PAPER SCISSORS, 1 2 3 oh ok,l well pick the people you wantJDUDE 22:13, September 29, 2011 (UTC) PAPER HA looks like its me doing the draft, oh, i had a good idea, I do part one of the draft, 4 matches, then you do part 2 ok so you want to keep skullbreaker and mr rich mmoney, as you know i am keeping rapp3r and ryderJDUDE 22:18, September 29, 2011 (UTC) anyone you would just like to get rid of ok so keep or give away skullbreaker (sorry i am kinda in the blonde mood although my hair is red lol)JDUDE 22:20, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ok, second part set up, anyone you would like to throw away umm, you could do a 2man draft pick WHO IS HE WHO IS HE WHO IS HE WHO IS HE who do you want i meant who is mystery man Mahuka and Karinga, I thought to change it up since ones a heel and ones a faceJDUDE 22:59, September 29, 2011 (UTC) is on and going to start Slaughterhouse, feedback on my draftJDUDE 23:46, September 29, 2011 (UTC) i like it Wait, I said no hardys because I thought you were using hardyz, you put the whole vengeance thing, I thought you were doing a storyline with themJDUDE sorry If I am misunderstood ok, BUT I CALL MATT JDUDE 21:41, October 4, 2011 (UTC) not really my loss, if i wanted to play some storylines on SVR 2011 of HWE, I dont have to use a CAWJDUDE 21:47, October 4, 2011 (UTC) yeah but CAWS glitch too much, they run really slow and you can tell they are cawsJDUDE 21:53, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I already have my money, but what do you think of my tag teamJDUDE 22:00, October 4, 2011 (UTC) nice showJDUDE 22:08, October 4, 2011 (UTC) and may I ask what that means? JDUDE 22:16, October 4, 2011 (UTC) actually, I had an idea, when we get things settled out, I had a BIG storyline idea, ok so WWE is going out of business, that means that ALL WWE superstars and divas are up for jobs, and instead of doing draft picks with matches, just do a draft pick where I pick, you pick, then hardycore pick (it doesnt effect people already in use, such as ryder and hardy for 2 examples) JDUDE 23:33, October 4, 2011 (UTC) what do you say?JDUDE 23:55, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I added a couple of people to the list of non eligible people, BUT we cann do people such as Ric Flair and Hulk Hogan and fired people, but people that are alive and in some state that they can fight unless its like a guest appearance you know SO not only WWE people, but ALSO TNA people and people who used to work for either companies but are in a good state to fight (unless if they get a different job, GM, announcer, commentator, etc.) agreed? JDUDE what do you think of the show wait a minute, we are doing the drafts one pick at a time JDUDE 00:29, October 5, 2011 (UTC) oh like my other show ok, now, do you like HWE Slaughterhouse, 1 week (which I am thinking of doing all tonight) until SURVIVOR JDUDE 00:50, October 5, 2011 (UTC) got first match of Nitrix done JDUDE 01:15, October 5, 2011 (UTC) what time you getting on tommorow, I am leaving, kinda wanna work together on Survivor JDUDE 02:00, October 5, 2011 (UTC) ok, I like it, just not on January first, HWE is going to have (whoch may be our combined PPV) New years Revolution, no matter what day it is, if its a wednesday, Were having that PPV (I am atleast) I am working on Survivor you mind if I use some of your people? JDUDE 01:18, October 6, 2011 (UTC) jan 30th works for me JDUDE 01:21, October 6, 2011 (UTC) so what are you doing next, PPV or show? JDUDE 01:30, October 6, 2011 (UTC) so wait, destroyer rumble already happened? it says set 16 JDUDE 01:33, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ok, and now, Survivor is started, the main event has started JDUDE 01:39, October 6, 2011 (UTC) well, I gtg, I will get more Survivor done tommorrow JDUDE 02:00, October 6, 2011 (UTC) on nitrix JDUDE 22:12, October 7, 2011 (UTC) actually, I was always on, but my comp wouldnt let me fix Nitrix up and add matches JDUDE 20:39, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hardy Hellionz unite Hey! No way would I ignore you. I've just been busy, sorry. I would love to be in your royal rumble, and you can use any of my superstars. Yes they are all Superstars. Message me back dude and thx 4 reading my story! I'm working on a mickie/kane one at the moment. Check out Watch Me Shine by Fozzy. Chris Jericho can really sing!!! Fly Like An Enigma. Live For The Rush 01:40, October 12, 2011 (UTC) HardycoreEnigma sorry bout not being on, first of all, I changed the PPV so Jenny Sweet has the playmates title (sorry about the confusion) I would love to be part of your rumble and def. Orton, I mean, an Orton main event thing would be way too many things orton main evented in, JDUDE 20:16, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Wassup mah Hardy Brotha? I would like to eliminate Skullfacer. I like the others too much, especially Jeffro. Hey would you consider putting Kane in there? Message me back! Fly Like An Enigma. Live For The Rush 18:23, October 13, 2011 (UTC) HardycoreEnigma Sup, noticed the rumblle, nice, I am gonna make the newest edition to HWE, the new show ECW REUNITED JDUDE 00:56, October 15, 2011 (UTC) tell me what you think Hardycore to the end! Yay!!! Jeffro won!!!! Fly Like An Enigma. Live For The Rush 22:37, October 15, 2011 (UTC) love it, hey one question, how did you get your signature to say that austin 3:16 thing? all I can get mine to say is my name JDUDE 00:06, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks, like this WOO WOO WOO no wait WOO WOO WOO you know what, forget it JDUDE 01:04, October 17, 2011 (UTC)